Five souls
by Skovko
Summary: Bray is one pissed off ghost and he has made a deal with the devil in order to get revenge on the woman who took his life. (Inspired by the song "It Snows In Hell" by Lordi.)


Bray was seething as he watched her walk through the park. How could she had gotten away with what she did? How could she not have been caught? Not only did she take his life but his three best friends had died from poison as well and it had to be her. It just had to. There he stood, a ghost caught in another world now, and only the strong desire for revenge kept him rooted on earth.

"I need your answer, Bray," the red man said.

The red man, a demon from the underworld known as Kane, had offered him a deal. Take her life, give her soul to the devil, and Bray would live as a prince in the underworld.

"I'll fucking do it!" Bray sneered.  
"That's what I like to hear," Kane smirked.  
"But how?" Bray asked.  
"At midnight tonight I'll restore you for an hour. I can't fully restore you since your body is buried but I'll give your soul enough power to look like you're back and you'll have the same strength you had when you were alive," Kane answered.  
"I'll get it done," Bray said.  
"Remember, one hour only," Kane said.  
"I said I'll get it fucking done!" Bray sneered.

Kane shook his head. Bray should know better than to get an attitude with a demon, especially one ranking as high up as Kane did, but that could be addressed at another time. In a glimpse of a second Kane disappeared in red smoke and Bray was left alone.

"I'm gonna get you, Lisa! I'm gonna fucking kill you like you did me!" He growled as she walked by.

He followed her, walking side by side with her, telling her all the things he'd like to do to her well knowing she couldn't see or hear him. He wished he would get more time than an hour. He'd like to lock her away and torture her for weeks but he had to be quick. In and out. Kill right away. At least her soul would go with him downstairs and he'd get to play with her for an eternity.

She looked up as the grandfather clock in her livingroom struck midnight. She yawned and stood up from the soft chair. She turned around only to be greeted with hands around her throat and the angry face of Bray who pushed her back down on the chair, looming over her, never letting go off her throat.

"Bray!" She gasped for air.  
"Fucking payback, bitch!" He sneered.

Her hands wrapped around his as she tried to pull them away but he didn't let go.

"Fucking die, you cunt!" He growled.

Darkness.

"You fucking deserved it!" He panted as he let go.

He took a step back while looking at the lifeless body in the chair in front of him. Lisa, the love of his life, the woman who took his life. A smile crept up on his face as he waited. Only a few seconds passed before her soul left her body and they once again stood face to face.

"Welcome to the afterlife," he smirked.  
"You think you're so smart?" She smirked back. "I knew you'd come."

He looked at her in wonder, not sure what she meant. A cold smile was on her face as she just stared at him with hard eyes. Her eyes used to be scared. She'd fear him, she'd fucking respect him as he demanded, but never once had she looked at him like that and for the first time ever, he felt scared of her.

"You think you're the only one who made a deal with the devil?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" His voice was strangely low.  
"You never were all that bright, Bray. I guess that's why you would always talk with your fists instead of using your words. You didn't sign any contract. Your blood is not on a piece of paper. Mine is," she said.

He took a step backwards, feeling like he was suddenly suffocating. The room seemed so small as if the walls were closing in on him.

"I don't understand," he said.  
"I made a deal to give him five souls in return of safety. I gave him yours and your three buddies Luke, Erick and Braun. You already know this," she said.  
"And the fifth?" He asked.  
"My own," she said. "Except mine won't be tortured for an eternity like yours. I'll be given a throne right next to the devil, watching you in pain forever. And I'll fucking smile for an eternity. You deserve it after everything you did to me while you were alive."

Red smoke appeared and Bray knew Kane was coming. Black smoke appeared too and he had no idea who that was. Probably the devil himself who he hadn't met. He had only been dealing with Kane. Inside the smoke the red man and the black man came forward.

"Kane," Bray tried.  
"Silence!" The black man held up his hand.

Bray stared at him in his black trenchcoat and black hat. Long black hair flowed out underneath it. The sight alone was enough to make him start trembling.

"She was right," Kane sounded amused. "He walked right into the trap."  
"Please," Bray whispered.  
"You're an idiot," Kane giggled. "Haven't you ever watched a movie about us? You gotta sign a contract in your blood."  
"But how can I bleed when I'm already dead?" Bray asked.  
"You can't," Kane answered. "There never was a way out of this for you. She played you, Bray, and you're gonna pay for an eternity."

Bray tried to run but his feet wouldn't move. A smirk on the black man's face indicated that he was the one keeping him on the spot.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he took off his hat. "I'm the Undertaker, the devil himself, and you're my toy now."  
"No!" Bray screamed.  
"Yes," Undertaker still kept a calm voice.

He turned his head to look at Lisa while holding a hand out towards her.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She smiled as she put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her close.

"Finally someone worthy to sit on a throne next to me," he said.  
"You're scary," she said honestly.  
"I'm supposed to be. In time Bray and all the others will learn to fear you just the same. I'll teach you," he said.

He put his hat back on and reached forward to run his fingers down her cheek. She shivered from his touch but it wasn't out of fear. The warmth his fingers shot through her was what made her shiver.

"You're ready," he chuckled. "Your entire being screams for me."  
"How is it down there?" She asked.  
"For you it'll be good. For him..." He nodded his head towards Bray with a chuckle. "Not so much."  
"Can I..." She swallowed. "Can I torture him too?"  
"Of course. You're free to play with everyone as you like. I'm actually excited to see what kind of sick woman might be hiding inside you," he answered.  
"And you and me?" She asked.

He took off his hat again and leaned in to kiss her neck. Once again warmth shot through her body and she had to fight the urge to jump him on the spot. He felt her eagerness and chuckled as he kissed up to her ear.

"I'll only torture you in bed," he answered. "Sweet, sweet torture."


End file.
